


[podfic] A Fish Out Of Water

by Kess



Category: Valdemar Series - Mercedes Lackey
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Breathplay, Light Sadism, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5735380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kess/pseuds/Kess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe all I ever wanted is a man who won't break no matter what I do to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] A Fish Out Of Water

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Fish Out Of Water](https://archiveofourown.org/works/444790) by [typhe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/typhe/pseuds/typhe). 



-waggles eyebrows-

so yeah. theres breathplay. i love that stuff.

 

also happy 4 podfics in 4 days to me! I feel accomplished. And also tired. bc I was up til 1am recording, and then up at 8am to edit and thats not enough sleep for me.

 

[here's the mp3, click to stream, right click and save as to download!](http://kesskay.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/the%20Last%20Herald-Mage/a%20fish%20out%20of%20water.mp3) (length: 26min 2sec | size: 24MB)

 

Enjoy!


End file.
